


Do They Know It's Christmas?

by Osomatsu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu/pseuds/Osomatsu
Summary: Rocket isn't sure how to handle Christmas - but luckily, there are a few friendly ghosts there to take him on a journey through his past, present, and future to accomplish the ideal Christmas and confront his fears. Meanwhile, Drax and Mantis have trouble getting presents for each other.





	Do They Know It's Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> The sights, the sounds  
> They're everywhere and all around  
> I've never felt so good before  
> This empty place inside of me is filling up  
> I simply cannot get enough  
> I want it, oh, I want it  
> Oh, I want it for my own  
> I've got to know  
> I've got to know  
> What is this place that I have found?  
> What is this?

December. The months didn't mean much out in space, but Quill somehow still kept track of them anyway. It wasn't as if the weather changed much unless they were on another planet entirely, but the thought that they just might back on Terra was a thought that seemed reassuring to Quill. Despite being away for so long, he still seemed attached to certain aspects of human life, which was confusing to the rest of his team as a whole. Mantis was the one most willing to get excited about these little traditions - of course she was, she soaked up traditions from anyone like an overly-excited sponge. Everyone else was a bit more hesitant, but Quill was just patiently encouraging towards them anyway. Rocket, however, had been one of the more hesitant ones out of sheer disinterest, even if Quill was being persistent towards his boyfriend to get him to accept the holiday.

The team meeting they'd had about the subject had been particularly interesting, too. "So." Rocket began, resting his head in one paw. "What you're telling us is that there's a tradition about an overweight elderly humie that pulls a reverse B&E every year on the exact same day simply because that's a thing humies do. And let's not forget that he gets everywhere in a red ship pulled by what you call reindeer, led by one that has a nasal defect. Some people even say it glows. Like a lightbulb." A small smirk crossed his face.

"Yes!" Quill paused, giving it a few seconds to set in. "It sounds a lot more stupid when you spell it all out like that. It all sounds really cool back on Terra."

"I'm sure it does, baby boo. But Terra this ain't." Rocket shrugged. "Why would anyone break into every house there is just to give up items? And isn't it just the slightest bit creepy that this Sandy Claws knows when you're sleeping, awake,and exactly what gifts you want for Christmas? If I were on Terra, I'd be installing a lot more security. Just in case."

"I hardly think you'd have to worry about that." Gamora deadpanned. Rocket glanced at her with a deliberately, obvious fake smile, and she looked away.

"No, no, please, Gam, finish that thought."

"It's not as amusing now that you know what I'm going to say."

"Say it anyway."

"Fine. You wouldn't have to worry, you'd be getting coal."

"D'ast straight I would be." Rocket gave a thumbs-up in return, snickering. "And FYI, coal is a useful item too. Either way I win, but even if I were a perfect angel I doubt Mr. Claws would say 'oh, right, Rocket, I have your H-59 atomic blaster right here. I know it's illegal on at least 38 planets, but you've been a very nice boy this year. Please, Rocket. Bust a cap in someone's ass on my behalf.' That is when I would look him dead in the eyes, my eyes full of tears, and I'd use a line of corpses to spell out 'Thank you, Sandy Claws' on our next mission. It's the least I could do." He shrugged. "But hey, who knows. That might just be my perception of the world."

"Why does this clawed man seek to deliver presents?" Drax asked, always inquisitive as usual. "And why do these tiny men serve him? Is it a life debt? He must be a powerful warrior, this Sandy. I would love to face him on the battlefield. Perhaps he would present himself as a worthy opponent, though one I would be glad to have as an ally. We should enlist him to help fight Thanos. His powers would come in handy."

"Okay. First of all, it's--"

"I am Groot."

"Groot's asking if he needs to put on formalities for this holiday." Rocket translated. "And honestly? Yes. Absolutely, from what I've seen. you need lights all over you and everything. It's what the humies do."

Quill took a deep breath in, pinching his forehead. "Okay. First of all, it's Santa Claus. Not Sandy Claws. Second of all, he's not a warrior. He just delivers presents--HARMLESS presents to children. He wouldn't fight Thanos."

"Then that is selfish of him." Drax commented, almost in a pout. "He could. He simply wishes not to."

"--Okay, third of all, Christmas isn't really a holiday we sit down and question. We have parties, we drink hot chocolate, we just try to have fun, that's it." Quill explained. "Apart from getting gifts for each other and decorating. It's more about the spirit than it is the details of the spirit. It's about family." The words 'it's about family' struck the chord with everyone what this was going to mean to Quill. Anytime Quill said anything about family, that was a code red all on its own. Quill had gone through so much familial trauma that the team had no desire to inflict any more on him, and it still hit them relatively hard that he was still as cheerful as he was with the trauma. Rocket was the one to immediately let out a small hiss between his teeth, trying to hide his blatantly obvious concern.

"If this is what you want to do, Peter, we're here to support you." Gamora spoke up, a smile on her face. "We shall celebrate Christmas."

"I am Groot!" Groot chirped, clapping his small hands together. The baby flora colossus was still excited over the concept of the holiday, and the concept of dressing up, at that.

"This seems like such an exciting holiday!" Mantis squealed, a gigantic grin on her face. "We should try that....noggy egg you mentioned, Peter! It sounds delicious!"

"What is a nog." Drax questioned flatly. Quill shrugged, before snickering. Luckily, the Destroyer had his own plans. "I shall celebrate this holiday as well. The day of Christmas is about surprises. I shall come up with my own surprise. And it shall be....festive." He announced, before dramatically getting up from the table, and walking away. Mantis looked at everyone else questioningly, and then back at Drax. She did so once more, before setting off to follow him. Groot began to tug Gamora off to try to help decorate him, leaving Quill and Rocket.

"They're getting into it, at least, I guess." Rocket commented. Quill nodded. "How many days have we got until Christmas?"

"Three. But that's enough!" Quill replied, not missing a beat. "We'll just have to cover the best parts. And then we can worry about going even more all out next year." There was only a small moment before he looked at Rocket with a small smirk. "I didn't tell them about one tradition, though. There's this one plant we have - it's called mistletoe, and if you get caught under it with someone else, you have to kiss them, and--"

"Let me guess: I'm going to walk into our bedroom, and it's going to be right above my head. Oh, what a surprise. I'll be obligated to kiss you. It's like law. What a fate have I." Rocket snickered. "You know, you don't have to use humie traditions to kiss me. The word 'please' also works and involves a lot less time and effort. But I'm pretty sure a thing like that would do wonders for Mister 'thinks a romantic sentiment is calling the woman he cares about hideous to gaze upon but with a great personality' and miss 'wow, ain't it great to be ugly' over there. They need something like that to get them to even consider it." He cleared his throat, batting his eyelashes and tugging Quill down to kiss him. "Meanwhile, ya don't have to worry 'bout that kinda stuff with me. We're past that."

"...Probably would've last year."

"But did you have the guts to make a move last year? Because I'm pretty damn sure we both know what I'd've done."

"Laughed?"

"Yes. But after that."

"Put up a big show about really not wanting to do it until, whoops, oh, it's happening anyway because Drax bumped you into it, not at all because you ran yourself into Drax to get him to bump you into it?"

"Bingo. Meanwhile, you'd be agonizing about the whole thing for days on end until it finally happened, and then suddenly it'd be 'oh, that wasn't so bad.' Because if there is one big bullshit trait we both share? Its overthinking until we both look like idiots. Which, luckily, you somehow manage to pull off as endearing. Not sure how you do it, but you sure do."

"Trade secret. If I told you, it wouldn't work as much anymore, and I'm still gunning for 'endearing idiocy' to be one of my defining character traits."

"Pff." Rocket snorted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "You're not that much of an idiot. In private, at least. And even when you are, you're my idiot." He nuzzled into his neck, letting out a small sigh. "And right now, you're my mode of transportation. Because I'm infinitely more comfortable in your arms than I am walking. So if you wanna get me exactly under that mistletoe or whatever it's called? Now's your chance, if you're willing to take it."

"Hmm. I dunno. Maybe--"

"--If you pull that kind of shit, I swear to God."

"I'm not gonna!" Quill laughed, taking Rocket into his arms as he stood up, the raccoon happily nestling into him. "Jeez. Always gotta expect the worst, Rocky?"

"Yes."

"To be fair, considering my track record? That's reasonable."

Rocket laughed softly again, kissing his neck. "Stoppit. I'm the one who puts himself down. You're not allowed." Quill let out a small hum as if he were considering the idea, and Rocket let out a small disapproving matching hum in return. "Peter Jason Quill, what the flark am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno. I think a kiss, maybe more if we get into it is a good start?" Quill offered.

"Nah. I thought we'd just go to sleep, next morning you wake up it's gonna be in a box. You'll never see me again, but you'll keep the memories forever. Maybe some day, while you're stuck as the 'come, look at the dorky Terran' exhibit, you will see me. But it'll be only a mirage, and I'll be the one that got away."

"Noooo. You couldn't do that to me.You couldn't."

"It'll be painful for the both of us. But--"

"--I'm going to convince you otherwise."

"And how do you plan to do that? You're not the best with plans."

"Please. I'm Star-Lord. I'm awesome. I always have a plan for my babe." Quill responded, a smirk on his face. Rocket moved to look him in the eyes, only barely glancing back to see that they were approaching their room. "I just thought this one might involve some passionate kissing, maybe some nice music and the lights down low, and some resting and cuddling afterwards. How's that sound?"

Rocket smirked in return, faking a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Pretty nice, actually. The question is, can you pull it off? ....And I can tell in your eyes what exactly you want to say, and before you say it, not my clothes. That's a given."

"Of course I can. Y'know why?"

"Because I'm probably going to sleep with you no matter what you say?"

"No. Well. Yes. But..."

Rocket leaned towards him, his voice quieter. "It's because you're Star-Lord, and more than that, because I love you."

"Love you too, Rocky." Quill replied, kissing his partner deeply, as they walked into their room together, the half-human nonchalantly locking the door behind them as they entered.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Drax had caught himself pacing the floor back and forth, a frown on his face that showed he was deep in thought. The Destroyer heaved out a sigh, only to jump a bit when he felt a tap on his back. "WHO DARE--" He spun around, only to face Gamora, who was holding her arms up in a position that showed she was clearly not going to attack. "Oh. Gamora. Did you need something?"

"Not particularly. But you seemed troubled." She replied, glancing off to the side. "That, and Groot demanded privacy while he got dressed for the season, so I thought I'd check on you and Mantis." It was more or less a given that Rocket and Quill could handle themselves amongst the crew. Drax tensed up a bit at the sound of Mantis, causing Gamora to raise a brow. "...Something going on between her and you?"

"Part of this human holiday is about getting gifts for those you care about." Drax stated. "This is not a problem for my getting gifts for everyone else. But for her, it may be different. It holds significance." He hesitated for a moment. "And she, despite her hideous exterior, holds significance. To me."

"I don't think she'd be too particular on gifts, if you got her anything, she'd probably appreciate most anything--"

"But it is important. It has been stated repeatedly. It is important." Gamora knew that tone of voice all too well: it was a sign that whatever Drax was intent on believing, he was going to believe it without question at this point. It was simply fact in his mind now that this gift-giving had to be incredibly important - somewhere in the range of 'could change your life forever.' Because that was simply his way. The Zen-whoberian woman let out a small sigh, thinking over the problem as Drax paused in his pacing to look down at the ground, deep in thought himself. "If I get this wrong, and I very well may, this could tarnish our relationship as a whole. It may cause a rift that cannot be repaired."

Gamora bit her lip, then tilted her head. "Well. You still have a few days, if what Quill said was correct. Perhaps you could check around the shops on the next planet we dock at, let her look in store windows, and then buy something she shows interest in."

"That...is a viable plan. Have you done this before?"

"No." Gamora half-smiled. "Just intuition."

"Exactly what I would expect from a fellow trained warrior." Drax replied, a small smile on his face. "Your intuition is honed. And I do appreciate it. I can only hope that this plan works. If it does not, I shall ask for further assistance on mending a horribly broken relationship. From you. The expert."

Gamora hesitated for a moment, and then nodded lightly. That was what was best to say, she supposed.

* * *

 

Later in the night, Quill and Rocket were sleeping in their own bed - well, Quill was, at least. Rocket, however, had been unable to sleep, even with how exhausted he was. He glanced up at his boyfriend, lingering in his embrace, letting out a quiet sigh.

_This means that much to him. It's one of those humie things that he values so much, and I can't disrespect that. I love him. But I don't know if I'll do any of this stuff right. I want to do it right, because if I do he'll be happy, but what if I screw it up? What if--_

"I AM GROOT I AM GROOT I AM GROOOOOT!"

_Groot? But he's supposed to be asleep at this hour...it's way past his bedtime. Ugh. Don't tell me he's actually staying up late thanks to that Santa story--_

The raccoon gently tilted his head up in his bed -- only to see a tall, transparent and slightly emitting a blue aura -- an adult Groot. The Groot he lost before. "I AM GROOOOOOT!"

Rocket almost screamed, but then clenched his teeth shut, glancing back at the still asleep Quill. Looking back at Groot, he frowned, speaking in an annoyed whisper. "What--are you doing here?! You're dead! Or regenerated! Or something!"

"I am Groot..." The Ghost-Groot responded, looking at Rocket with a warning frown. "I am Groot, I am Groot..."

"The flark do you mean, three ghosts will visit me tonight?!" Rocket nearly snarled, but attempted to keep himself quiet. "Groot, buddy, since you're an adult, I feel comfortable disclosing the fact to you that I'm tired. I'm snuggling with my boyfriend, and I just got finished having sex not too long ago. Can we put this whole spirit journey formation bullshit on hold for next year, maybe? Because I don't think now's the time for me to see them, or now's the time for them to see me."

"I am Groot." Ghost-Groot shook his head, waving his arms mystically. "I am Groo-oo-oot..."

"I need to learn the true meaning of Christmas to truly make a good Christmas for everyone around me. If I present the idea of the meaning of the holiday to you and I get it right, can you stop the rest of the dead people guilt parade?"

"I am Groot."

"Okay. One chance it is." A fake, almost sickeningly-sweet smile crossed Rocket's face as he spoke. "It's about giving. And receiving. And love with your family and making good memories and treasuring all of that together. And I, for one, value this holiday greatly." A long moment of silence.

"I am Groot."

"Not sincere enough?!" Rocket barely caught himself from raising his voice, letting out a small hiss between his teeth. "Okay. Fine. Y'know what? Fine. I thought we were friends, Groot. I picked termites out of you once. You know how painful that was? They bit me. It was like they were stabbing tiny little knives into me while I plucked them off. And this is how you repay me. Sending dead people here to haunt my ass." He sighed.

"I am Groot."

"It's gong to help me. Sure. Like a shot at the doctor's, right?"

"I am Groot."

"....Somehow, I don't trust that."


End file.
